Eniripsa/Battle
Tutorial: "A proposal for an Eniripsa/dmg-oriented build" * Codename: Project “Pet Milka” * Author: —Rejected— * Version: v0.3.0 * --Rejected 18:03, June 26th 2006 (UTC) Initial notes My IGN is ---Rejected---, a (small) Eni from SPQR Guild. I hope this guide is useful and not boring. :P Feel free to add comments, criticims in the "Comments" Section. Introduction Eniripsa ("Eni" from now on) is one of the most versatile classes in Dofus. An Eni is not only an simple healer and this small guide wants to demonstrate why and how to create a particular build, where damage is not a taboo. Purpose of this document This small guide is not meant to generate lots of selfish, arrogant Enis. If you want to be an attacker or you prefer to solo, please ignore this guide and choose another class. These lines only show how to make your character more complete either defending (including healing) either attacking. Why to build a dmg-oriented Eni? I decided to start this kind of build because I think Enis: * are underestimated as attackers even after the dmg/heal "nerf"; * can do decent damage without compromising healing capabilities; * sometimes their attacks can save a team (i.e.: when an Eni is the last character alive in a battle). Before starting... Some basic thoughts to better understand this class: * nature: an Eni is mainly an healer and even if you got lots of +dmg gears, you're "forged" to help others not to fight mobs. Frustration is a normal feeling while soloing against small mobs (when you're at low levels) or comparing yourself with other Dofus classes, more oriented to attack. By definition your nature is not linked to attack so, please, don't plan to create a full attack-based Eni: it is stupid and other classes can easily kill you if you don't accurately boost your healing spells. * teamplay: teams count on Enis' healing power so prepare yourself to hide/put off your inner berserker nature for aiding other people needing HP (often desperately). * chance to fight: because of their concrete help in battles, Enis are often well accepted in teams so you don't need to solo. Moreover sometimes you can join high-level guilds even if you don't meet standard requirements (I saw Enis joining guilds without getting the minimum required level just because "they are Enis"). I repeat: Enis are always well accepted so if you're kicked/banned it's just because of your (ugly) behaviour. Said that, I can assure you that if you create a well-balanced Eni, you'll be able to fight and win against huge mobs: battles may take long (long) time but Enis can do what other classes cannot. Why? Pretty simple. Who controls HP, AP and MP (for Enis, blocking enemies) is the king. And if you add some +Wis and +Dmg points you'll get some satisfactions. The build An dmg-oriented Eni at startup is not different from standard int-based Eni. This build will diverge from lvl 36+, after getting the Prespic Set (see Weapon section for more informations). In this Chapter I'll try to show you how to build this particular build. NOTE: At the moment I reached Level 77 so this small guide isn't complete. I plan to update it when my Eni will grow. Hints/criticisms/... are always welcome. Statistics Enis are linked to Intelligence (Int) so, by default, you should put points on this stat. Please consider to spend some points also on Vitality (i.e: if you use Prespic Set, you'll need Vitality because the set doesn't provide it). Obviously you can get more Vitality via gears or from your pet. As I used Prespic Set as my favourite set for a long time, after reaching 150 Int (Base, I mean), I started putting points on Vitality (around 100 points). Then again on Int and so on. The idea is to increment Vitality only when needed. NOTE: it's highly recommended to get Vitality via Scrolls. Please consider to start "scrolling" Vitality as soon as possible. Remember: if you (can) scroll on a stat, you don't have to spend stat points on it! Some weapons, like Fire Kwakblade require a lot of Vitality (i.e.: this sword requires >50 Vitality points). Agility is another interesting stat if you plan to use wands: as said for Vitality, try to get Agility via gears or your pet. Use scrolls for other stats. Precedence of stats Attacking When I've to choose items to buy/craft, I prefer items giving (in order): #+Dmg%: increases the computed damage by a % #+Dmg: increases computed damage, linearly #+CritHits: increases the attack power when you get a Critical Hit #+Int: increases attack power Reason: some stats are more reliable than others. NOTE: if you're low level maybe +Dmg can be better than +Dmg% because of linear increment. Moreover some spells like Leek Pie become stronger with +Dmg. If you're mid-high level, +Dmg% is often better because it increases all your attacks (as you get better weapons and spells). Healing When I've to choose items to buy/craft, I prefer items giving (in order): #+Heal: increases computed heal power, linearly #+Int: increases heal power #+CritHits: increases the heal power when you get a Critical Hit Reason: some stats are more reliable than others (same as for attacking). Recommended Standard Spells Table of suggested class spells These are the only spells I consider useful as they deserve to be boosted or maxed. Obviously, feel free to choose other spells if you prefer those. Standard spell by order of importance for me (and my current levels of boost): Curative Word Required Level: 1 Nice spell to heal youself. With recent update there's cooldown no more. Recommended to boost it at least at Level 3 (5AP needed). If you decide to go beyond Level 3, please consider to max this spell: Level 4 requires still 5 AP while Level 5 just 4AP. After some brainstorming, I decided to max this spell because of recent Rege "nerf" (this spell is now castable just once per turn). Valid alternative (for group hunt): save some points from this spell and max Revi spell. Linked to Fire element: high intelligence equals better spell power. Stimulation Word ("Stimu") Required Level: 9 This spell gives 1-2AP to you and to your allies. Range increases with boosts, up to 4 at lvl 5. Using this spell causes low damage to the caster. At small levels (when solo fight are impossible in practice) I decided to boost (as soon as possible) Stimulation Word (Level 5) because lots of teams appreciate 1-2AP so you'll be able to easily join teams. In addition, at Level 5, there duration is equal to the cooldown, so you can keep the AP boost up on a continuous basis. Moreover this is one of the basic most important spells you have. At middle levels, just for attack purpose, there's a small problem when you give only 1 AP but we'll go around. Preventing Word ("Prev") Required Level: 13 Nice armor spell. Recommended to boost it to level 5: 3AP and can be casted on allies (range 0-6!). At startup, after casting Stimu, I usually cast this spell on a teammate that will quickly reach enemies (i.e. a people using teleport) so he/she will have 2 turns with reduced damage. This spell has cooldown so don't cast it "just because you want to cast something". Note: this spell reduces damage but, obviously, is not as powerful as Fecas' shields. Linked to Fire element. Revitalizing Word ("Revi") Required Level: 21 This is another important spell but a bit overestimated, in my humble opinion. Used for healing, it's linked to fire element so its power grows when int increments. It has Area of Effect (AoE) and can heal either allies either monsters but its healing power is low compared to other healing spells. In my humble opinion, you should save some spell points boosting this spell up to Level 3 (you can easily compensate this decision with +heal gears). For Level 4 and 5, same as for Curative Word: max or stay on Level 3. Linked to Fire element. NOTE #1: at Level 4 this spell gives you just a single extra heal point compared with Level 3. At Level 5 you'll get another single heal point but now the spell requires 2AP instead of 3. I wouldn't boost this spell more than Level 3, just to acquire 2 more heal points and a small AP reduction... Moreover, at Level 5 you get a small 1-9 Heal: it's really a small gain for a maxed spell (10 spell points, spent). Max it only if you regularly fight in teams and/or you like it. It has a 6th level (you need to be Level 100+) with good healing power: this could be another good reason to max it. NOTE #2: this spell is not ugly. I saw many Enis doing a good job with it (sometimes saving me and other friends from death). Word of Regeneration ("Rege" or "Regen") Required Level: 26 Even after the recent "nerf" this spell is really useful. At level 5 you pay 3AP to cast this buff and it's now castable on a teammate. Healing power is low but it last some turns. You can enhance the power of this spell with +heal gears so it becomes truly interesting. Last update made this spell castable just once per turn ("nerf"). Linked to Fire element. Word of Youth ("Youth" or "WoY") Required Level: 36 This is another underestimated spell: it removes all buffs (positive and negative) from an ally. Against mobs like Crocodyl this is a must. Simple strategy if your team is not powerful and you're not required to enter berserk-mode: * avoid giving AP at the first round and wait for monsters casting negative buffs. * use this spell to remove negative buffs casted by monsters on you allies, starting from the strongest to the weakest. Consider to cast the spell on you when your HP are low. Remember: an Eni is important for a team, so avoid to die. Obviously don't use this spell on fecas if they casted their armors. * when your dmg-dealer teammates are free, you can give AP, cast Regen or Prev on allies. * start healing all your teammates At Level 1 it requires 6AP. I know it's a huge requirement but don't boost this spell. Usually you need to cast this spell at first turns of a battle when people are full of HP. Boost your spell if you plan to regularly fight against mobs like Crocodyl. The Word of Sacrifice ("Sacrifice") Required Level: 48 One of the coolest (to see and to experiment) spell of Enis. It heals a single target but hurts the caster. Healing power is really strong for a Level 48 Spell. At Level 3 it can heal around 100 (without +heal gears but with decent +int points. i.e.: 200+ int). At Level 5 it can heal around 200 (with some +heal gears and decent +int points. i.e.: 200+ int) At the moment I boosted this spell to Level 3 and, maybe, I max it when I'll have some spare spell points. Linked to Fire element. Friendship Word Required Level: 54 This spell summons a small bunny that heals the team. I preferred not to spend points on this spell because I usually cast other healing spells. However, it's interesting when you need a simple "flare" for avoiding monsters' attack. Moreover it can cast "Bunny boost" that gives some +heal points to the summoner (2-3 +heal). When you have no spell to cast and your teammates don't hate summons, feel free to summon this bunny. Know effects on low-levels teammates when you cast this spell: they will say "wow!" and "how can I get this bunny?". Laughs are guaranteed. Wiping Word ("Invisibility") Required Level: 70 This spell makes you invisible. When monsters cannot see you (yes, some monster can see you, anyway!), it's useful to heal yourself and your teammates without being seen. While hidden, you can cast all your buffs but you'll lose invisibility if you attack (you can cast your weapon Skill, however). At the moment I boosted this spell to Level 3 so I've 5 turns of invisibility. As It has same cooldown (20 turns: a bit looong) even at Level 5, I don't know if I'll max this spell just to get 2 more turns of invisibility. It can also be extremely useful in PvP, while fighting against classes without a spell to reveal you (e.g.: Srams and Ecaflips can make you visible). Strategy: when invisible cast your spells then move (not vice-versa!) as your spells have an animation that can reveal your position. Moreover, for the same reason, don't summon anything: summons like Coney (see Friendship Word) usually follow you! Other Recommended Spells Table of suggested non-class spells This is a list including some useful non-class spells (and my current levels of boost): Leek Pie This spell is important for an Eni. Its standard fire-type damage is low but can be enhanced with +dmg gears. At Level 5 it requires only 2AP and it has high range (10 squares). Useful to kill small mobs (including Prespics Level 20+ when you're a bit strong). Prices are falling so you can buy a Leek Pie scroll for <200kk. Linked to Fire element. Highly recommended. Wand Skill Enis have bonus only when using a wand. So this skill is the Skill for an Eni. As Enis are int-based by nature if you get a fire wand and this skill you can do nice damage. See Weapons chapter for more info about boosting this skill. Wand Skill is one of the cheapest weapon skills to buy in Dofus. I saw this Scroll sold around 60-70kk. Some people sell it at 50kk. Definitely a good price. Highly recommended. Striking With 120 Moskito brows you can get Striking Spell. This spell has a small Area of Effect (AoE) but it's useful to kill small mobs. Boost it only if you plan to fight lots of monsters attacking you face-to-face (e.g. cast it when surrounded by them). At Level 5 does nice damage but I preferred to boost other spell. Highly recommended (as it can be traded with Moskito brows). Release I know, Enis have Frightening Word to push enemies but I think Release Spell is a lot better. Why? Because it pushes all enemies around you (in all 4 directions), making you free to attack. Instead Frightening pushes a target just by one cell at every spell level. Boosting Frightening means getting a bigger range to cast the spell but the push is always a single cell even at Level 5. Moreover Frightening pushes in a single direction not in 4 at the same time like Release. However Frightening has a lower AP consumption than Release, so it's not an ugly spell. At Level 3, Release (just 3 spell points required) will push targets by 2 cells for 4 AP. Price is low (low, not cheap): around 100kk for the Scroll. Recommended (Optional). Strategy: with 3MP and 2 cells gained pushing an enemy, next turn, likely, you'll be able to attack twice with your wand without needing to push/dodge your target again. Notes on other spells What about Forbidden Word? Lots of people at low levels, usually spend points on Forbidden Word, maybe trusting the Description of this spell (Forbidden word is a very powerful attack... for a fairy.). My humble opinion is: I discourage people to spend any point on this spell. Sure, at low levels it seems to do a good job for attacking but... but it's expensive (as AP) and doesn't provide significant damage on the long run. At Level 5 it requires 4AP to deal 7-12 fire-type Damage (+9 CritHits). If we assume 150+150 Int (like in my benchmark with Wands, below), maybe you'll get 110+ Dmg on a Blue Scara with a Critical Hit (best scenario possibile) but you pay 15 spell points to reach Level 5! By the way, I've just considered Forbidden at Level 5 because lower levels (1-4) require more AP to deal lower Damage. Definitely NOT a good deal. Equipment Low levels ( huge damage. At Level 63 you finally can equip my favourite weapon: Clearing Balgourde (external). This is THE weapon for a dmg-oriented Eni. With 8-20 Fire-type damage, +16-35 Int and Dmg Inc by 6-15% it's the perfect weapon for the build discussed in this document. It requires 4AP to attack and it's a natural choice for applying the "Attack with Wand and Wand Skill" Strategy in the Strategies Chapter. Consider to follow whole Attack with Wand and Wand Skill Strategy to always attack twice per turn. Results with Balgourde: with this wand and applying the cited strategy I was able to shot a 450HP Blue Scaraleaf in a turn at Level 64 : 325 (Critical Hit)+125 Dmg. Max expected damage was around 340. If you think this damage is low for a Level 64 character and you think this test is not valid just because Blue Scaraleafs suffer from fire-type attacks, consider I'm using an Eni. Another example: on a Greedovore I did 212+122 Dmg. If you think this attack is low, try using another class. :) At Level 67 there's another nice wand: Wand in Dark Treechnid Root. Stats: 12-16 Fire-type damage, +31-40 Wis, + 11-20 Int, -21-40 Str,- 21-40 Cha, -21-40 Agi. It has lower high roll than Balgourde but higher low roll so it's a valid alternative to that one. High Wis is really appreciated but I don't like the penalty as Agility so I don't know if I'll try to craft it. Similar to the Dark Treech wand is Wily Wand (external), aka The Brand Onwalsh. It can be equipped at Level 59 and requires only 3AP to attack. Stats: 9-16 Fire-type damage, +6-20 Str, + 6-20 Agi, +16-30 Int, +3-4 to Crit Hits, - 6-25 Cha. Definitely a good wand! In this case, with 8AS, an hypothetical attack could be: # 1x Frightening Word (boosted to Level 3, it requires only 2AP) # 2x attack by wand Really powerful. Complementary items (a.k.a. Heal Items) As said before, the idea it to create a well-balanced and dmg-oriented Eni ("dmg-oriented" is different from "dmg-addicted"). You shouldn't nerf your healing capabilities as they are fundamental. In this section we'll see some suggested +heal gears you can buy/craft: if you accurately mix them with other +dmg items you'll be able to get a well-balanced Eni. Concrete example: create an Eni that can heal himself and attack in the same turn (e.g. for PvP). First of all, you should read Eniripsa Equiptment, Heal Weapons and Heal Equipment. Items to wear Here is a small and incomplete list of some items that can help you to get a balanced character. At Level 31 there is the Lahilama_MedalLahilama Medal that gives +1-3 Heals and +11-20 Vit. Nice to get vitality required by weapons like Fire Kwakblade. At Level 40 you can buy/craft a Bambamulet] that gives you +3-5 Heals, +12-20 Vit and -11-20 Str. At Level 48 you should try to buy (or craft) a Ring O'stradamus that provides +16-25 Vit, +3-5 Heals, +3-4 Res Earth. At Level 58 try to get a Hooded Cloak that gives you +21-40 Vit, +11-15 Wis, +21-30 Int and +3-5 Heals. I really like this cloak as it gives all you may need. At Level 67 you can wear a pair of Flip-flops: +16-25 Wis, +16-25 Int, +3-5 Heals and +4-5% Res Earth. NOTE: with decent Bambamulet, Ring O'stradamus, Hooded Cloak and Flip-flops you can have around 15+ Heal points and you get a good increase of your Vitality and Healing power. Moreover the +Wis points will make you to level up faster. Obviously, if you've lots of money, I think the optimum for an healer is the Feudala Set that's pretty expensive. Pets My suggested pets for this new build are these: * Bow Meow (black cat): this pet has 5 hours as minimum feeding time and 18 hours as maximum. Try to grow a +70 Int, +10 Agi pet. This will help with healing and with dodging. Consider to put more points on Agi if you plan to use regularly a wand. * Fire Bwak: this pet has 11 hour as minimum feeding time and 36 hours as maximum. The only reason to prefer this pet instead of the Bow Wow is to get the complete bonus of Fire Kwak Set without equipping the sword (so you can have whole bonuses of the set while using a wand instead of the Fire Kwakblade). * Minimino: this pet is perfect for a fully dmg-oriented Eni as it gives Dmg%. Strategy: get both Bow Meow and Minimino. The cat helps in healing, the baby Minotor is really useful for attacking. Obviously maintaining two pets could be not cheap for you (i.e.: when you' re a low level) but this can make your choice wide and versatile. Strategies Attack with Wand and Wand Skill Scenario: you've a 4AP Fire-type Wand (like Forgemaged Wand Hering, Clearing Balgourde, Wand in Dark Treechnid Root) and Wand Skill. My favourite combo while soloing is: # stay away from mobs to prepare myself for the battle; # First turn: I cast Stimu. If I get 2AP I immediately cast Wand Skill. Otherwise cast Regen on me; # Second turn: cast Wand Skill (if needed) or another Regen. Now try to get close to mobs; # attack twice with the wand; # repeat Point 4. or heal myself if I get low on HP; # continue until the end of match. At this point you could start considering to get one extra AP by buying/crafting: * an amulet like Kam Assutra's amulet or Xelor's Amulet; * a ring like Gelano (really expensive!). In this case you'll be guaranteed to # cast Wand Skill at the start of every battle; # attack always twice with the wand. In my opinion if you get this status (7 AP, +dmg gears, double attack with wand and skill) you can start calling yourself a true dmg-oriented Eni. Note #1: check the "Get more Agility if you want to use a wand" Strategy, just a bit below. Note #2: this strategy, obviously, applies to all 3-4ap wands, too. Attack with Fire Kwakblade Scenario: you've this sword and you use it for attacking You need +dmg and +int gears to get huge damage because of the penalty for using a sword. At the start of a battle, you can cast Stimu to get 1-2 AP. * with 7AP you can do an attack with this sword then cast Leek Pie. Next turn then you can heal yourself. Repeat until done. * with 8AP you can attack with the sword and cast a Regen or Prev. "Corner-lover" Strategy Scenario: you're soloing huge mobs and you don't want to risk. If you want to avoid risk try to reach a corner of a map as soon as possible. So your enemies cannot surround you and can attack only from a side (in front of you). If they cannot attack diagonally it's perfect: just one of them will be able to attack you making the battle simple and riskless. NOTE: name is © by Zakoldun-RUS. :) Check you damage! Scenario: you want to estimate the hypothetical damage of a weapon/spell. Just simulate the hypothetical damage via something like the outstanding Dashiva's Advanced Damage Calculator (http://folk.ntnu.no/magnusrk/dofus/dofus_full.php). Here you can test weapons (even forgemaged) without having them! Get more Agility if you want to use a wand Scenario: all wands have a big problem. All wands have range 2+ so you cannot attack face-to-face! You need lots os Agility to dodge, move away and attack ("DMA"). If you want to use a wand you need Agi so avoid items with Agi penalty. Appendix Wands Damage Comparison In this section I'll show some data to compare mid-high levels wands as damage. I'll use Dashiva's Damage Calculator to compute theoretical Damage values. I think this will be useful for people needing infos about Damage power of these weapons. The wands I choose the following 4 wands: Notes: * In this benchmark each wand appears with its minimal guaranted bonus. * We consider only bonuses affecting Damage. Test Conditions To make the test as valid as possible, I choose a "naked" configuration for the character. We'll assume: * no +Dmg and no +Dmg% (just points given by each wand will be considered) * Intelligence: 150+150 * for each wand the minimum bonuses are considered Results This is the resulting graph for the benchmark (click to enlarge). Considerations I think each wand has its own reason to exist and be used. * Wily Wand is perfect if you get 9AP: 3 attacks and max damage similar to Dark Wand's one. I think it's one of the most expensive wands in the middle levels. Just 3 cells as range: not good if you plan to stay away from mobs. Reduced roll range counts as a plus. Good for people with a lot of money and needing a wand with reduced AP consumption. * Clearing Balgourde has top damage value but its long roll range makes it not so fully reliable on the long run. However when you get a Critical Hit it's a pure pain for your target. Good for people wanting the best damage possible. * Wand in Dark Treechnid Root has reduced damage roll: this is really good as it makes this wand reliable as average damage (good damage, by the way). I think the Agi penalty is a problem if you want to attack face-to-face because of dodge rolls. Pros: range (like Balgourde) and a lot of +Wis points. Good for people needing a strong wand with a lot of +Wis. * Burnt Wand is a nice wand because of its bonuses (life, ...). Damage roll range is reduced (reliable wand) but produced damage is a bit low if compared to other wands. Reduced range (like Wily) could be a problem for you in some cases. Good for people needing a wand with lots of bonuses and a decent damage. References * Dofus Official Community Site, http://community.dofus.com/ * Dofus Wiki, this site (Main Page) * Imps Village (Amakna Square rebirth), nice full-featured forum site (high-level market, detailed informations, ...), http://www.impsvillage.com/forum/ * Herazade Debiere's Dofus Catalog, catalog of all Dofus items with extended search capabilities,http://www.herazade.com/forum/cat.php?setlang=EN * Dofus Maps, detailed Dofus maps, http://www.herazade.com/forum/cat.php?setlang=EN * Dashiva's Damage Calc, oustanding easy-to-use damage calculator to test weapons and spells (2 available versions: basic and advanced), http://folk.ntnu.no/magnusrk/dofus/ * Coffee's Wand Cafè, site of the Level 100 Carver/Forgemage (Coffee-and-milk) who made my near-perfect Clearing Balgourde wand. Some details about wands come from this site (thanks!) http://pyros.pixelmassaker.net/dofus Contributions to this tutorial Feel free to add stuff in this tutorial. If possible, please, I'd like a "#NUM"-prefix on your contribution, just to signal I'm not the Author of your contribution. Thank you!!! Contributors #1 Author: people identified by IP (see History) #2 Author: Miscsmedic Comments Please add here comments/criticisms/... * Thank you for making this section ---Rejected---,it has made me want to persue training eni's and try and make the perfect eni for me. i hope i can make a good section to wiki someday too. You made a great section that will help many others!! Sincerely, Miscsmedic ** Thank you for reading, contributing and commenting. I hope you get your perfect Eni so we'll have a lot of precise info, here. :P (Rej) * I'v found that if your looking for dmg early on that by usen a Ring of Satisfaction or another ring that gives you 1 AP with Stimulating Word(meaning you will have atleast 8 ap) and using Leek Pie and a Robber set you can boast your dmg to about 60 a turn. your healing wont be much but you will be able to hunt harder things for beter exp and speed up the fights, And Robber set adds a good bit of life and you can use a good pair of Gob boots for a little more dmg and life. you wont have much wisdom but you can kill things like pig knights, and other high life monsters before they get to you. or you can wait till level 20 and get the ap bonus from the gob set, but you wont do as much but your healing wound be so bad. ** I think it's not a bad idea but only when you're low-level: such kind of rings (or gears) hugely decrease all stats so you'll rely only on +dmg bonus. This strategy could be effective in some situations but my suggestion is to avoid killing or just decrease healing capabilities (the purpose of this tutorial is to show how to build a well-balanced character, after all). Thanks for the comment. :P (Rej). * I'm using a Toh'Lo Hammer with a level 43 Eni, it is an alternative to wands. Damage is decent (16-20 for 4AP), it does not need to be forgemaged (already fire) and can hit both at range 1 and 2. However you suffer the weapon penalty (about -70% base damage compared to wands) and cannot use Wand Mastery. I'll probably switch to your build when fire wands will be available ! **I considered this hammer but, as you correctly said, there is a huge penalty to equip an Eni with a such type of weapons. So I think a valid alternative to wands could be a pair of Daggers + Dagger Skill (no weapon bonus but +60% from the Skill at Level 5). However, at the moment, I didn't find a pair of daggers that can do better dmg than wands (after being forgemaged, obviously).Thanks for the comment. :P (Rej)